Red Reparations
by Rothelena
Summary: Post-ep to 3.20 "Redacted"- six MONTHS of dreadful anger management, and all he has to say is  Thank you"? Oh come on PJ, sure you can think of something better to show her how grateful you are… rated M, definitely.


Red Reparations

_Post-ep to 3.20 "Redacted"- six MONTHS of dreadful anger management, and all he has to say is „Thank you"? Oh come on PJ, sure you can think of something better to show her how grateful you are…rated M, I just couldn´t help it…but it´s really a clear, loud M!_

_That one´s just super fluffy (with a large speck of dirt on it, I admit), even a little bit on the PWP-side, but I had to get it out of my system. So here it is. Please forgive me my mistakes- I´m German, so English isn´t my native tongue, but I´m trying hard to get better._

_Disclaimer: don´t own anything, just playing around…_

What a lousy day- Lisbon could feel every bone in her tired body. Pulling up in front of her apartment she wondered if she´d ever muster the strength to leave the car. Dealing with Patrick Jane´s crazy plans usually did that to her- order someone to break into LaRoche´s house, how could he, damn him?

Now she was suspended for a week (hell, she would sleep for three days to begin with) and had to face those awful anger management classes. All because of HIM.

Her face softened. When he had told her, the truth for a change, his face contorted with worry, unable to worm his way out of the mess he´d created- she simply couldn´t refuse to help him. When had this started- this softness towards him, this undying wish to save him, to beat him out of his self-inflicted predicaments, to kiss it better? She shook her head fiercely to push the last thought away- don´t let me think about kissing him, or the situation will get completely out of hand.

She pushed herself out of the car and listlessly searched for her keys inside her pockets. But when she tried to unlock her door, she found it already open.

Oh no, she thought, pulling the gun from her purse, not now- just what I need to make this day perfect.

She carefully entered the house- gun leveled in front of her, securing her environment carefully. Nothing seemed out of place, no signs of forced entry, just a grey vest and a matching suit jacket lay on her drawer, folded carefully- she stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no. Jane.

With a heavy sigh she lowered the gun. Well, what had she been thinking? That she´d finally be rid of him for the week? Dream bigger, pal. Okay- so where was her favorite pain in the backside?

She started searching- not in the living room. No sign of him in the kitchen. Bathroom? Nope. She opened every single door – no Jane. That left…

She suddenly felt lightheaded, her fingertips went icy cold in an instant. That left her bedroom. But certainly he´d never dare… damn. She knew he would.

Slowly, with considerable dread, she inched closer to the bedroom door. She closed her eyes briefly, simply not wanting to deal with whatever waited for her behind that door- but she turned the knob and pushed hard only to see….

…candles. Dozens of candles, casting their warm glow on every surface the room had to offer.

Rose petals covered the floor- how theatrical, she mused with the last clear thought her mind could muster.

Because in her bed lay her utterly annoying consultant, smiling brightly at her, the blond locks disheveled , and (OH MY GOD) naked- at least from the waist up, the rest was mercifully covered by her sheets.

Lisbon felt herself blush- all the way down to her toes. He looked…oh so sexy, almost irresistible- no,no,no,no,no,no,no, stop it, stop it now, just throw him out and forget about this as fast as possible…

"Jane", she said, her voice deadly calm and much deeper than usual, "get out of my bed- NOW."

He obeyed immediately and jumped from the covers…and he was indeed completely naked. Lisbon couldn´t help herself- her eyes were glued to his middle region. Look away, she ordered herself, look away…but hey- how did he hide THAT under his finely tailored suit pants?

"Tight fitting boxers", Jane prompted with a smile, reading her thoughts, the bastard, "and I like my pants cut in a special way to prevent people from looking where YOU are looking at the moment…."

That shook Lisbon from her reverie. Her eyes shot up to his face- her skin felt hot, all over her body.

"Jane!", she said, as calm as possible, but her voice sounded shrill to her nonetheless, "Cover yourself, immediately!"

Jane smiled and bowed down veeeeeeeeery slowly to retrieve the sheet from the bed- he lazily wrapped it around his waist, smile still firmly in place.

Lisbon shut her eyes in frustration- this man was so infuriating, she couldn't believe she still cared for him…so much. But hell, he looked good. The delicious golden curls, the megawatt smile, his lips were pretty full and his chest perfectly muscled- not too much, just enough to make her mouth water. Okay, get a grip, stop those thoughts, and you might get out of this alive…

"Jane", well, that sounded slightly more in control at least, "what are you doing here?"

"Weeelll…", he started, "when I thought the matter through in a quiet moment, I came to the conclusion that maybe a simple "Thank you" wasn´t expressing my feelings quite as effectively as I thought this afternoon so I decided that it was my duty…"

He came closer

"…to do everything in my power…

His hand found hers

"…to relieve some of this frustrations you spoke of earlier…"

His fingers slid up her arm, very slowly, just a whisper of a touch

"…and I know some very…very effective ways to make you relax, my dear Lisbon."

Lisbon´s legs felt like jelly, she could barely breathe. She hadn´t felt this…aroused in months. If ever. Sheer will to survive made her lift her head and look him straight in the eye.

She smiled.

"Have you finally gone mad, Jane?"

The insult didn´t seem to bother him (hey, he was used to it), for he smiled back, just for a second. Then hiis face got completely serious in an instant, all traces of his smile gone, and she saw an emotion hidden in the depths of his eyes that scared and allured her at the same time. She could only stare at him- wide eyed.

"I always pay my debt," he whispered, his face so close now, just inches from hers, "and I love to pay this one- promptly and personally."

He bowed down and kissed her- she was determined to stay unresponsive, but his lips were so soft and he moved them so carefully against hers, that she couldn´t keep still…so she sighed in desperation and kissed him back. When his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer against him she was lost completely. There was no way she could refuse him now.

She could feel him getting hard against her stomach- oh my, sure there was no way that thing would fit inside her, or was there?

"Don´t worry," he murmured against her lips, "you´ll manage- did you ever have sex with a man who filled you completely- all the way to your womb? It´s heaven, Teresa. I will stretch you to the max, all that friction, it feels incredible. You will come for me over and over. And by the way…" he smiled between kisses, " I always knew you would like a tough ride- you´re no girl for soft sex. And hard? I can do hard, honey. You have no idea."

Lisbon felt her insides melt, a hot gush of liquid seeped from her core and wet her panties thoroughly.

Damn him again- he knew exactly how to push all the right buttons.

Patrick Jane was in heaven.

He pushed his tongue inside Lisbon´s sweet mouth and allowed the kiss to get a little out of hand- he knew she liked her sexual encounters forceful, his fierce little Lisbon was like that. He would give her exactly what she craved, satisfy her completely- he wanted her limp and satiated in his arms afterwards, wrapped up in the glorious feeling of pure bliss…

Tonight he breathed just for her.

Through all his pain, all his guilt, all his self-loathing this green-eyed little minx had managed to sneak under his defenses and make him hers- he had never thought something like that possible.

But when he had watched her punch Culpepper, just for him, his heart had almost exploded with feeling- hell, he´d even found it sexy. In that moment he had known that he would have her tonight, that he finally needed to seduce her, for both their sake.

His hand went to the knot that kept the sheet tied around his waist and opened it- he then pulled Lisbon´s shirt out of her pants and pressed his erection against the soft skin of her abdomen. He wanted her to see what she did to him, how much he wanted this, wanted her.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him fiercely now, and he gave back with equal passion.

He opened her pants and pushed them down, she impatiently kicked away her shoes. While she stepped out of her jeans he already pulled her shirt over her head, which gave him more deliciously freckled skin to kiss. His lips found her shoulders, her cleavage, her throat- he hummed in bliss. She tasted like cream, he wanted more, more, more, he would never get enough of her.

He opened her bra fast and effectively and pulled it off, gasping slightly when he saw her small, perfect breasts- dammit, she was beautiful. She was like a secret fantasy come true.

Her panties he just ripped off, smiling to himself when he found the fabric wet with her arousal- seemed his overcorrect little boss liked his size (and his dirty talk) just fine.

Only minutes later, Jane was panting heavily. His erection felt almost painful by now, he needed to get inside her, fast! His hips moved out of their own volition, begging for entrance, for release, his hungry tongue plundered her mouth, his movements frantic, every single cell in his body directed towards one single aim: to get his sexy little boss to spread her legs for him.

Finally his patience snapped: he grabbed her with strong hands and literally threw her on the bed, Lisbon gasped with shock and delight, she´d never expected him to be so fierce at sex, but dammit if she didn´t like it…

Jane was on her immediately, like an animal intent on killing its prey. His lips went to her throat, kissing and sucking, tenderly using his teeth to roughen up her soft skin. Lisbon whimpered with lust- she needed to feel him inside her, now…

"Jane", she whispered urgently,"don´t play with me, please- I want you to take me, now- please, I can´t wait any longer…"

He smiled sweetly, but his voice was raw and deep with hunger.

"Who am I to deny my little lady what she is craving so much? Your wish is my command, dear Lisbon…"

He grabbed her thighs and spread them as far as they would go- he slowly pushed two fingers inside her…Lisbon felt short of losing her mind. She was wet, oh so ready for him, but incredibly tight. He knew the first moments of penetration would be uncomfortable for her- but if she wanted more, he couldn´t spare her this.

"Jaaaaane", she whined, panting,"please, do it…"

"I will hurt you.", he said softly, pulling his fingers back.

She smiled."Believe me, I´m a big girl. I WANT this. So do it- NOW."

"Always my brave little Lisbon", he said and rammed himself inside her to the hilt.

For a moment the world stood still. Lisbon gasped and grabbed his shoulders for leverage, her hips arching up of their own volition. He felt like steel, like she was impaled on a lamppost. He truly stretched her as far as she could go and then some. The tip of his erection pushed against her cervix relentlessly, which made her see stars.

Pain was short-lived, when it subsided after a few seconds nameless arousal kicked in- every nerve ending was on fire.

Jane kissed her neck, her face, her sweet lips while she struggled to accommodate him.

She was as tight as a fist, but it felt wonderful to be inside her. Jane established an iron control over his body- he had to hold out until she was completely satisfied, no matter how hard her walls were milking him. Controlling his bodily functions was no problem for him- but he was so in love. He couldn´t wait for the moment when he´d be finally allowed to let go. But until then he would give all his heart to the task of making his beloved Lisbon thoroughly happy.

When she started to move her hips he knew she was ready for more. He moved slightly and earned a deep moan.

Inside her an itch started to form, a desperate need she must have taken care of…she started to wriggle under Jane, urging him to go deeper, faster, but he deliberately ignored her.

When she was almost whimpering with frustration he smiled an innocent smile.

"Is there anything you want, my dear?"

"Jane", she hissed between her clenched teeth,"start to move or I swear I´ll use my gun!"

He chuckled.

"Okay," he stated, "considering this, I´d rather use mine…"

He almost pulled out completely before plunging back inside her to the hilt. Lisbon groaned and clutched his shoulders, he loved how she used her fingernails on his skin.

"Jane," she growled,"please, I want more- deeper, faster, harder…heaven please, I´m starving."

He growled with arousal when her walls clutched his member even tighter.

"Can´t have that," he breathed and started to take her for real.

His thrusts were forceful and fast, his hips moving like a machine,he pulled her closer and pushed deeper.

Lisbon arched her body and threw her head back, twisting the sheets in her hands, her lust bordered on painful.

Jane went deeper, deeper, relentless, merciless. He spread her legs wider and thrust as deep as he could with as much vigor as he could muster. Her body shook under the impact, his rigid length hit her cervix full force again and again and Lisbon screamed in helpless arousal.

By now Jane needed every ounce of his exemplary self-control to keep himself from climaxing- the friction was almost unbearable, she felt mind numbingly delicious and she allowed him to take her as hard as he wanted. She was tiny, but she took everything and seemed to enjoy his fierce lovemaking. He needed this so much.

He thrust once again and she came like hell. Her body contracted around him, he gritted his teeth to prevent from going over the edge but didn´t slow down on his movements- he thrust with undiminished fervor, fast, deep, unbelievably hard, sending Lisbon into multiple orgasm, she screamed again and clawed at his shoulders. He loved the feeling- he hoped so much she would leave marks on his body. He would wear them with utter pride.

"Yes", he hissed, "brand me as yours…"

He pulled out completely and left Lisbon whimpering with disappointment.

But Jane just flipped her over and pulled her up on all fours.

"Let´s find out if I can go even deeper…", he growled into her ear and straightened up.

Lisbon was shaking, tossed up between dread and anticipation. She was in complete sensory overload, had never felt something like this before, didn´t know how much she could take anymore. She grabbed the bed´s headboard as hard as she could, bracing herself for the impact.

Jane closed his eyes for a second. He was so hard it almost hurt and the thought of plunging back into her nearly had him lose his mind.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, his grip rough and tight, and entered her with all the force he was capable of, pushing as deep as he could go.

Lisbon´s scream reverberated from the walls, Jane willed his body to calm down…Lisbon lost her grip and hid her face in the pillow, sobbing with lust.

So Jane put both his hands on the headboard, outstretched arms, gathering himself for the final act to earn his own release. He breathed deeply, in and out- and then started to move again. Vigorous, powerful, deeper than ever, forcing his rock-hard erection into her tight body again and again, groaning with his numbing arousal and the effort to control himself. He hit her womb repeatedly, Lisbon saw stars and bit into the pillow, coming yet again. She climaxed fiercely, the tremors wouldn´t stop, she felt short of passing out.

Jane did her mercilessly, then suddenly pulled out again. Lisbon collapsed beneath him, all thoughts gone.

Jane turned her over so she lay on her back again and kissed her passionately, plundering her mouth with his hungry tongue. She stroked his flanks and felt the sweat that coated his body, finding this incredibly sexy. She felt a little sore and roughened, but damn- she wanted him again.

He carefully put her slim legs over his shoulders, opening her wide for him. He looked into her eyes, making love to her with his lecherous looks. Lisbon shivered when his steely erection brushed her core. Jane took a deep breath and pushed himself inside her again. Lisbon´s groan was hoarse, her insides were on fire and the hunger just wouldn´t subside. This time, Jane aimed for his release. He let go of his control, and it felt so good, he wanted to weep with relief.

Lisbon came again, pushing her hips against him while he took her over and over again, fast, hard, deep, holding nothing back, giving everything of him to her. Lisbon stared into his face, fascinated by the intensity of his emotions that played on his face- for once he was open and vulnerable to her, keeping nothing to himself, showed her his true self. She knew she could never get enough of this, she felt addicted to him already.

He felt the tremors, harbingers of the final eruption, deep in his guts. His lips started to tremble, his hips jerked uncontrollably now, his breathing got labored and panting, his eyes closed of their own volition- Lisbon stared at him in awe, meeting his thrusts as good as possible. He was so beautiful it hurt. And to see him come for her was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

His climax crashed over him like a giant wave, his whole body tingled and shook, end he emptied his seed into her in large, searing spurts, making Lisbon orgasm again, moaning with the sheer force of her emotions…her contractions were literally milking him dry, demanding everything from him.

He ejaculated so much that his semen brimmed over and wet her thighs thoroughly, drenching her with his essence, and there was more and more. A hoarse scream tore from his throat, he threw his head back in sweet agony as he pumped his load into her until he was utterly, completely spent.

He carefully pushed her legs from his shoulders and almost collapsed on her, supporting some of his weight on his forearms to prevent himself from crushing his tiny boss - who looked even more tiny when she was like now…satiated and completely relaxed beneath him.

Jane´s breathing was still out of control, but he hungrily showered her neck and face with open-mouthed kisses, gently suckling on her skin, before he pulled out and crashed next to her, still panting like mad.

Lisbon couldn´t have moved if somebody had put a gun to her head, but she longed for his touch, his hands on her heated skin…

When Jane had his breathing moderately under control he turned and pulled her into his arms.

She sighed with gratitude, he infused her with his warmth, she snuggled against his chest while he pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Okay," she whispered hoarsely," I admit- reluctantly- that this is worth those darn anger management classes."

He chuckled."I promise you, Lisbon, you can have your way with me after every single hour of this course. I´m yours to use- just help yourself."

He propped himself up on his forearm and looked into her face, now serious.

"Really, Lisbon- I´m more than grateful for what you did for me today. And really- I tried so hard to not seduce you. But after you punched Culpepper- just for me, I couldn´t contain my feelings for you any longer. I´m sorry, Teresa- but I guess you knew they were there long before tonight."

She nodded slowly, and he kissed her softly.

"Oh my, I´m so scared," he whispered against her lips,"but I love you, Teresa Lisbon."

"Damn," she answered softly,"I love you, too."

What the hell was she doing? She had promised herself she would never tell him- never act on her feelings.

But when he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her fully and thoroughly she felt like she hadn´t in decades.

Happy. Through and through.

***The End***

_My God, I can´t believe I finished this- my FIRST finished story!_

_What do you think- very bad? Sorry for all the smut, but this just BEGGED to be written._

_Thanks for your reviews! And thanks to lisbon69 for her encouragement- I might not have posted this otherwise._


End file.
